


открой глаза

by marshall_line



Category: f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Crack, F/F, OT9 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>я буду здесь</p>
            </blockquote>





	открой глаза

утро десятого февраля: сучжон и её сгоревший кофе. _Я НЕ ХОТЕЛА, ТАК ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ, НЕ БЕЙ МЕНЯ, НЕ БЕЙ, МНЕ ЕЩЁ ЖИТЬ И ЖИТЬ_. джессика закатывает глаза, машет на неё рукой и возвращается в спальню. это не самый подходящий день для того, чтобы бить и/или убивать сучжон. у неё нет ни желания, ни чего-то ещё. джессика слышит с кухни молитвы сучжон и что-то вроде _БОЖЕНЬКА, СПАСИБО, МЕНЯ ПРОНЕСЛО_ , усмехается и. телефон в её руках кажется чем-то чужеродным. она крутит его в руках уже который час и не решается. ничего особенного: напиши или позвони, всё равно же не ответят, а. утро десятого февраля: противный запах сгоревшего кофе, надежды сучжон на лучшее и звонок от суён. она внезапна, как и всегда, весела, будто написалась ещё вчера и. суён — это суён.

её сложно не любить.

— с тебя торт и винишко, адрес ты помнишь, всё вечером начинается, — тараторит суён, — только попробуй опоздать! дам по голове.

— меня же никто не ждёт, — начинает джессика, — и.

— это мой день рождения, а не чей-то ещё, — и это один из тех моментов, когда суён говорит очень серьёзно. — я тебя жду.

у джессики отличная память, но. почему-то вспомнить, согласилась она тогда или нет, у неё до сих пор не получается. _МАГИЯ СГОРЕВШЕГО КОФЕ_. сучжон, просто, блять, заткнись, я тебя прошу. _НЕ БЕЙ МЕНЯ, НЕ БЕЙ_.

— приходи! — повторяет суён.

и как-то так это (опять) начинается (или продолжается).

 

вот к чему это приводит: джессика стоит у двери суён с огромным тортом и таким же огромным пакетом, в котором _пять_ огромнейших бутылок лучшего вина, и. конечно, её трясёт так, будто она выходит первый раз на сцену, зная, что потом будет плакать громче всех, но. плакать она не плачет.

джессика думает лишь о том, как ей уйти. её действительно там никто не может ждать, чтобы суён не говорила. ей больше нет места ни с ними, ни где-то ещё, а. это всё так напоминает глупые ромкомы, только комедия закончилась уже очень давно, а романтики, в общем-то, не было.

она звонит всего пару раз, может, даже один.

понимая, что ей точно никто (ну вот никто-никто) не откроет, джессика разворачивается в сторону лифта, но не двигается, ведь она слышит какой-то крик, это определённо суён или юри, быстрые шаги и. дверь открывается.

жизнь джессики — ромком или дорама, она ещё не решила, потому что перед ней не суён, совсем не суён, а. маленькая ким тэён с застывшим растерянным взглядом, в дурацкой розовой (тиффани одевала) кофте с губами и в рубашке (и так похожа на потерянную в первый день студентку колледжа). кто же ещё, кто, если не. они смотрят друг на друга. тэён порывается что-то сказать, но говорить она толком и не умеет.

не с джессикой, а. 

— я, это, здесь торт и вино, — говорит джессика, запинаясь, — передашь суён, а я пойду, наверное. да, я пойду.

— _джессика_ , — и больше ничего тэён не добавляет.

(она никуда не уходит)

они стоят так всего пару минут прежде, чем прилетает суён. _какого хрена так долго, назырились друг на друга, а теперь вперёд! пати фо эврибади!_ и забирает у джессики пакеты, отдаёт их тэён, затаскивает обеих внутрь. с одной стороны это очень неловко (а когда не было), с другой — джессика не может сдержать хихик и прикрывает рот рукой. тэён всё также молча на неё смотрит, будто видит или призрака, или в первый раз, а. впрочем.

джессику впечатывают в объятия сразу же, как она попадает в гостиную. это юна, только она умеет обнимать так крепко. и её обнимают все по очереди и не по очереди тоже. джессика слышит бесконечное _джессика-онни! онни!_ даже бора тянет её в свои руки. это напоминает ей о времени, когда на её стороне были _все_ , а не одна лишь сучжон. тиффани подходить не собирается.

всё совсем не так, как джессика себе представляла. а представляла она много, но. это — это даже лучше. они пьют, смеются, включают караоке (суён воет что-то демоническое, исполняя рам пам пам пам, а юри безуспешно пытается взять высокие ноты в иф), лопают шарики и дышат гелием, и снова (всё время) смеются. джессике кажется, как в чёртовых ромкомах, что она спит (юри щипает её за бок — и всё остаётся прежним). такого просто быть не может, просто не может.

а есть, _есть_ — и происходит дальше.

— давайте сфоткаемся, пока ещё живые и дышим! — предлагает хёён. — кто поможет сделать общую адекватную?

джессика вызывается, потому что. она знает: её не будет на общей. что-то вроде негласного правила. на чей фоткать? на мой! нет, на мой! и джессика делает фотографии со всех телефонов. даже с телефона тэён. она смотрит на _них_ , когда-то таких родных, таких _её_ , и толком не понимает, что чувствует.

прошло слишком много времени, чтобы думать о плохом, об обидах и несправедливости, о вере и дружбе. слишком много и. джессика не держит зла. не умеет. если бы она не была пьяна, она бы точно разревелась. от чего-то. наверное, от давно забытого счастья в компании этих конченых дур.

— _МАНЯААААААААААКЭЭЭЭЭ НЭГА КАНДАМЁЁЁЁН_ , — очень в тему завывает юри, превращая одну из самых грустных песен тэён в клоунаду.

девочки заливаются смехом и не одним им, и джессика решает, что ей нужен перерыв. минутная пауза, чтобы осознать и поверить.

она уходит на кухню за бокалами, потому что кто-то (все) разбили парочку (все). не пить же с бутылки, так ведь? джессика открывает шкафчики один за другим, вытаскивая всё, что может сойти за, как.

чувствует чужое дыхание у самого уха, а. потом — и руки на своём животе. они сцепляются замком (никуда. тебя. не отпущу). джессика знает, чьи это руки и кто прижимается к ней всем телом, осторожно прикусывает за плечо (кофта _сама_ сползла). джессика не двигается, её сердце — огромное и несчастное — биться отказывается.

— я абсолютно трезвая, — говорит тэён и целует в шею, просто водит губами по коже, _ах_. — ты пахнешь шоколадом и вином, и лаймом, и.

от поцелуя джессика вздрагивает.

— щекотно?

— больно.

и джессика поворачивается в крепких объятиях лицом к тэён. они смотрят друг другу в глаза. ничего не меняется. на фоне юри всё также распевает маняаакэээ, а. тэён шепчет _и на вкус. сладкая, как и всегда была. и я тебя, я тебя_. джессике хочется её ударить. за руки, поцелуи, слова, за влажный блеск в глазах и вечно виноватый вид. и за последнее сказанное. 

(и я же тебя)

(по-прежнему)

(тоже)

тэён жмёт её к столешнице (отсюда (из меня и от меня) нет выхода) и целует уже в губы. и эти, _эти_ поцелуи как вино: и кислые, и сладкие, и чтобы понять всю суть, надо распробовать. и тэён пробует. и раз, и два. и _ещё_. джессика приоткрывает рот и позволяет ей всё, потому что это _я тебя_ делает с ней что-то невообразимое. из её уст вырывается стон. конечно, она не может его сдержать, ведь. чёрт побери, тэён, что ты творишь, что ты творишь своим язы. ким тэён, _господи_. кто тебя этому научил.

ты.

и это почти смешно.

тэён задирает ей кофту. от этих прикосновений совсем не щекотно.

от них так приятно, так приятно.

(но) жизнь джессики — ромком или дорама, она всё ещё не решила, что именно. на кухню врывается суён. нельзя сказать, что это как-то останавливает тэён. руку из-под кофты она не убирает.

— джессика, где ёбаные бокалы, — кричит суён, а потом тянет: — аааааа, ну понятно, продолжайте. вот сонкю описается от счастья, когда узнает.

и не уходит. суён, тебя давно не пизд—

из зала орёт то ли юри, то ли. всё-таки юри:

— сонкю на проводе, хочет тост произнести.

— какой? за хороший секс? — спрашивает суён и наконец-то закрывает за собой дверь.

они остаются одни, и джессика не может не захихикать. это глупо, это так глупо, боже. они будто младше на десять лет и. тэён перестаёт смеяться слишком резко, а. потом. ну что может быть потом. она целует джессику снова, но по-другому. так, словно поёт свою песню, словно они обе остановились, а земля ещё вертится. так, как может только петь и любить большое сердце маленькой ким тэён. тихо и нежно.

и если это не сон, то джессика не знает, что это может быть.

— открой глаза, я здесь, — шепчет тэён ей на ухо, едва касаясь его губами.

и это — это щекотно.

(я всегда тебя так сильно)

— позже, — прерывает её тэён, — _позже_. нас зовут.

 

(сучжон потом скажет _ЭТО МАГИЯ СГОРЕВШЕГО КОФЕ_ , и джессика спихнёт её с кровати, а сама спрячет лицо в подушке. это глупо, это так глупо, боже, но. её сердце — огромное и несчастное — будет биться, биться и биться)

 

они возвращаются в гостиную под привычное _манякэ_ от юри. к этому времени приезжают сонкю и сохён, и суён тянет их обеих ко всем, чтобы. сделать общую неадекватную, но. ту, что должна быть. бора фотографирует их на телефон джессики. хотя сначала она записывает видео, потому что глаза уже в разные стороны и всё такое.

тэён обнимает джессику со спины, мостит подбородок на её плече. и так уютно, и тэён всё-таки пьяна, потому что её руки забираются джессике под кофту (в который раз). сонкю наконец-то ЧТО-ТО замечает и её _ЁБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ, ДЕВОЧКИ, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ, ГОСПОДИ, Я ЖЕ ЕЩЁ НЕ НАЧАЛА КВАСИТЬ, АЛЁ_ доводит всех до истерики.

сон или не сон, а. джессика улыбается в камеру и чувствует себя счастливой. как раньше. открой глаза. я всё равно буду здесь. с тобой.

(и я тебя тоже)

(всегда так сильно)

(буду ещё)

_— МАНЯАААААААААААААКЭЭЭЭЭЭЭ НЭЭЭГААААААААА КАААААААНДАМЁЁЁЁЁЁЁН._

_— ЮРИ БОЛЬШЕ НЕ НАЛИВАТЬ!!_


End file.
